Come to Your Brother
by TheFatalSin
Summary: Sebastian has kidnapped Clary from her bed in the middle of the night with a preposition; Spend a week with him, and try to get to know him. She has no idea if her brother is being genuine or working an angle, but she's determined to find out, and get home to her friends. But what if he isn't as bad as she thought? Rated T for language, suggestive comments, violent conversations.
1. Chapter 1 (Introduction)

**Hey guys, this is a story I've wanted to do for a bit now. It's set after City of Lost Souls. Sebastian has kidnapped Clary and wants to prove to her he's not such a bad guy. Is he being genuine, or just working an angle? Clary can only hope she can figure that out.** **This isn't particularity going to be a Clebastian story, no more than it is canon. Him pining after her, and her having no interest. Eventually, there will be some sibling feels, but that's it.**

Sebastian had to think carefully about his next move. The Sacred Site didn't work as well as he wanted it to, causing him to flee. He lost a lot of dark Nephilim as well; there was only a handful left. Sebastian knew he could make more, but he was getting ahead of himself. First he had to take care of what he really wanted first- Clarissa. His sister. They'd actually had a decent time while she was with him and Jace in the Townhouse, even saving each other a few times. He just had to remind her that he wasn't the evil bastard the Clave made him out to be. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Sebastian scoped out the places she went, seeing where the best place would be. It seemed like it'd be easiest to get her at home. Luke and Jocelyn stayed with each other, and Clary had her own room. He just had to grab her, twist his ring, and they'd be out. He picked his day carefully, making sure the other were asleep, before going into her room. He found her asleep and couldn't help but smile. He truly did love his sister, and she looked so peaceful. He knew that as soon as he woke her, she definitely wouldn't look peaceful. He put his hand over her mouth, grabbed her hand, and did his best to twist his ring with the hand holding hers. It was a little difficult, but he managed after a few moments, porting them to where he was staying. He caught her, but kept his hand over her mouth. "I'm going to take my hand away, but you can't scream. Just hear me out first," He said, not that it would matter if she screamed. She could scream her head off and no one would hear her. He slowly took his hand away as promised, waiting to see her reaction.

"Sebastian!? What in the Name of the Angel do you think you're doing? Take me home, NOW," she yelled at him, pushing him away from her.

He had to admit, he found it cute that she'd picked up on Shadowhunter sayings when he knew she'd only been in the Shadow world for a very short amount of time. He pushed the thought off, taking a step back and held up his hands to show he meant peace. He tried to make her be obedient last time with violence and it didn't work well. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," he told her.

"Taking someone from their bed in the middle of the night and kidnapping them is not the proper way to start a conversation, Sebastian," Clary huffed angrily.

"Well coming up to your front door and saying 'Hey, little sis, can we chat' wasn't a much better option. There wasn't really a 'good' way to go about it, so I picked the one that was least threatening," he answered, backing up to give her space. He had a place that was virtually in the middle of no where, so she wouldn't be able to go anywhere, especially since he'd made sure he'd brought her without a stele.

"Least threatening for you, anyway," Clary spat back, glaring at him. Clearly she knew she wasn't in the position to go anywhere, so she remained against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She was in short pj shorts, and a tank top, mussed hair from sleep.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, going into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. "I'm not going to hurt you, Clarissa. The only time I tried to hurt you was because you hit me first," he said, pushing one of the glasses to the other side of the breakfast bar, motioning it to her. "Come, sit. Let's chat," he told her.

Clary hesitated, looking at him and tried to figure out what to do. Clearly she wouldn't be going anywhere until she at least figured out what her brother wanted. She decided to play along and went over, sitting down, but didn't touch the water he offered her. "Fine, what do you want?" she asked, her green eyes still filled with fire.

"I want you to stay with me, for a week," he stated, taking a sip of his drink, holding up a hand when he saw her get ready to turn him down on the spot. "Hear me out. The Clave has taught you to paint me out as a monster. Your mother certainly didn't help with that. But you also spent weeks with me, and you saw how I am. Can you truly call that a monster?" he asked her.

"You tried to rape me last time I was alone with you!" she shouted at him, but Sebastian remained unfazed. "You killed a little boy, you made Jace murder a woman who was trying to help you, and you've forced your stupid cup on people, so now their families will have to be the ones to kill them. So yes, I can truly call you a monster," she responded, ice in her voice.

"Okay, I hardly tried to rape you. If I wanted to, I could have done a much better job. I've learned that violence isn't the way to get to you," he said. "I've tried to explain that Max was an accident, and I told you why Jace killed Magdalena. Besides, the Clave would have killed her anyway once they found out she was helping me. Jace was supposed to be humane about it, but things went wrong," he explained.

"You let demons into Alicante," she hissed, glaring over the breakfast table at him. How did he seem so at ease? "You killed Aline's cousin and impersonated him."

"Okay, if you ever met the real Sebastian Verlac, you would thank me for that. He was incredibly annoying and I was doing the world a favor.." he said, almost jokingly. It probably wasn't such a good idea to joke about killing while trying to win his sisters favor.. "Both were under the instruction of our father. Things have changed since I was brought back and dear old dad dying," he stated.

"You still killed someone! And now you're joking about it, like it's something you find funny. So we're back to my answer being yes, I can call you a monster," she said, getting up. She might have been pulled from her bed, but now she was restless and her adrenaline was running high.

"It's hard to get away from what you were raised, little sister. You were raised as a mundane, you can't tell me it hasn't been hard to make the adjustment to Shadowhunter." he said, quirking a brow at her.

"I've been adjusting pretty well, because I've had Jace, my friends, and family to help me," she stated. He could clearly see the thought of her friends softened her hard exterior. Even if it was just by a fraction.

"Something I never had. Jocelyn wrote me off before I could even crawl. She left me with Valentine, for him to teach me his ways. He told me no one would love a monster like me, and taught me how to be that monster," he spat back. It was the first time he'd shown that he was anything less than calm. He still wasn't fuming like she was, by any means, but he certainly wasn't amused.

"Up until a year ago, she thought you and Valentine were dead! You know he faked both your deaths. She took out the box with your initials, and various baby things, crying over them every year," Clary reminded him, though she'd told him while she was staying with him.

"She cried over the loss of a boy she never had. She cried over her green-eyed Jonathan who was never born. She wept over the fact her child was born a monster that she could never bring herself to love," he stated. His voice had gone back to being calm, but it was the tone that proved how much he truly hated their mother. Jocelyn could say Sebastian didn't understand many emotions, but he very clearly understood hate.

"She tried to love you, but she saw the demon eyes and knew what you'd be," Clary said, stopping in front of Sebastian.

"She couldn't have known. If she wouldn't have betrayed Valentine, and stayed with us, she could have shown me love, and changed my outcome. She gave up without even trying," he said, glaring over the table at his little sister. "You're only a year younger than it. It wasn't too late for you to change how you were raised. Is it possible it's not too late for me as well? I asked you when we were in Paris if you thought there was forgiveness for someone like me," he said, his expression softening a bit. "Don't give up on me like our mother did. Give me the week to show you that things can be different." It was very rare he actually referred to Jocelyn as his mother. It was normally "Your mother" or "Jocelyn."

"You. Tried. To. Rape. Me." She said, as if she was spelling it out for him.

"And I told you, if I really intended to get in your little panties, I would have succeeded. I'm bigger and stronger than you. I wanted you to want it," he said, turning to pour himself another glass, except this time instead of going for water, he went for wine.

"You're my brother. I could never feel for you as more than that, and right now, I don't even particularly like you as my brother," she stated, coldly.

Really, that should have felt like a slap to Sebastian, but he brushed it off. It wasn't anything it didn't already know. "Give me the week, Clary. If you want to go home and hate me after the week is up, then I'll take you home, no questions, no arguments," he said.

"And if I say no?" she asked, quirking a thin brow at him.

"Then you will remain here until you become amendable, and decide to accept my offer. The week will be much easier and pleasant for you if you just agree now," he said, sipping his drink.

She let out a sigh. Obviously threatening to hold her against her will wasn't exactly the best way to start the week, but he was right, it'd be easier and faster if she just agreed now. If he actually stood by his word to take her back in a week. "You have a week. Can I at least tell the others I'm safe, so I don't have them worried?" She asked, sounding exhausted. He had pulled her out of bed after all.

"I'll get word to the Institute that you're safe. Just as you learn to trust me, I'll have to do the same, and I'm not confident that you won't find a way to get a secret message to them," he stated. Really, the smallest thing could be used as a code for them. Shadowhunters were smart and resourceful.

She sighed again. "Fine," she stated, clearly unhappy.

"You should get some rest. And by the way, the water isn't poisoned," he said, motioning to her untouched glass.

"Somehow, I don't believe you're the type to use a poison. It's too.. Merciful. Too humane," she stated, taking a sip to humor him. "Where will I sleep? You and I agree on something for once in our lives, and I do need sleep, since _someone_ woke me in the middle of the night," she glared over at him.

Sebastian couldn't help the grin on his face. While she wasn't meaning to be playful, it came across as such. He finished his glass, setting it in the sink, before motioning for her to follow. The house seemed similar to the town-home they'd stayed in before. Metal and glass, but with the cushy feel of being modernized. But instead of her room being downstairs, he guided her up the stairs, but these were metal instead of glass. Hard and cold under her bare feet. She wondered if he'd gotten her cloths, the way Valentine had gotten Jocelyn cloths in hope to return. It was something she'd worry about at a later date. He opened a door to a large room, and the room reminded her of the ones at the Institute. Clean, bare, just the essentials. And of course, no window. Clearly, while they both knew it was unlikely that Clary could go anywhere, Sebastian was taking precautions. "I don't trust you with a stele yet, but the door does lock. I won't come in unless invited, like your vampire friends. I'll see you in the morning," he said.

She nodded a bit, going into the room and closed it behind her, going to try and get at least a few more hours of sleep. Sebastian went down to his room on the first floor, and tried to find sleep as well, pleased that his plan was working.

**That's the end of chapter 1. Reviews are friends, suggestions are awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Day 1)

**This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be.. I'm so glad to already be getting reviews back. You guys are wonderful. This is the first day of Clary's stay. Also, I was asked by someone who I couldn't reply to directly if this was going to be a Clebastian/shippy story. As I stated in the authors note last time, it's not. Sebastian may still flirt a bit, but that's it. She won't show any feelings back. ** **I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Sebastian let out a yawn as he slowly woke up for the day. The previous night's events almost seemed like a dream, until he went out to the kitchen and saw the two glasses in the sink. He smirked and made his way upstairs, silent as a cat, and leaned over to the door. He'd keep to his word and not try to enter her room without given permission; He just wanted to see if she was asleep. He heard deep breathing coming from the other side of the door, so he figured she was fast asleep. He smiled and went back downstairs, changing into his workout gear. Just in case, he wrote a note to explain he'd gone out for a run, and would return shortly.

Sebastian liked being in the middle of no where. He was pretty sure he was at least a hundred miles from even the smallest town. His morning runs were a way to wake him before his morning workout session, and gave him time to think. It was also a habit from his childhood. His father would wake him and assign him a distance to run, and wouldn't get breakfast until he did. Valentine didn't care how long it took. If it took him 2 hours to run a mile, then so be it. Eventually they had tested for speed, but Sebastian wasn't concerned with being quick about the morning runs. He'd limited himself to three miles this morning, in hopes he'd be back before Clary even woke up.

The run took him half an hour, at most, and he was back inside. He'd barley broken a sweat. Still, he got a glass of water to keep hydrated, seeing his note had been untouched. He trashed it and made his way upstairs, both to check on Clary once more – Who was still sleeping soundlessly – and to go up to do his actual morning training. It was still early, about 8AM, and he'd finished about 11. After taking a shower, getting dressed for the day, he went down to make breakfast. He knew Clary didn't like eggs, and he didn't know how to make them. He looked through some stuff, trying to figure out what she'd like. He decided on turkey bacon, sausage patties, English muffins, and got out fruit and yogurt. He didn't always eat super healthy, but breakfast was that exception.

He finally heard a door upstairs open while he was cooking, and smiled, knowing Clary was awake. He glanced back over his shoulder as he heard her coming down the stairs, toward the kitchen. "Sleeping Beauty awakes. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to come kiss you awake," he stated, playfully.

Clary shot him a look. "One, I'm surprised you even know what Sleeping Beauty is... Two, you promised not to come into.." he saw her pause and hesitate "My room," she finished. Clearly, she was having a hard time referring to it as 'her room' but he was proud of her for putting in the effort. "And third; Gross," she added.

Sebastian knew she didn't seem to return his feelings, and he'd been teasing anyway. He gave her a lopsided grin, taking the bacon off the skillet, setting it on paper-towel covered plate. "I was kidding, Clarissa," he told her. "Besides, you have lovely timing. I just finished making breakfast. There's bacon, sausage, English muffins, fresh fruit, and yogurt," he said.

"I didn't think you could cook," she said, looking over the stuff he'd set out on the breakfast bar, picking at a strawberry.

"Why does everyone say that?" he muttered, getting out two glasses. She gave him a questioning look, clearly curious as to who else he'd been cooking for. "Jace said the same thing our first morning living together," he answered. He had to keep from putting his hand to his chest where the scorched Infernal Parabatai rune was. Surely, he knew that he technically had Jace under his control, and the real Jace wasn't his friend, which didn't really bother him. The real Jace was beneath him. Father's failed little angel boy. But it'd been nice to have someone like him around for a few weeks, and he'd still felt the pain of the bond being severed when Clary stabbed Jace with Glorious. He shook it off, looking back to her, who'd been starring at him quizzically. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Water," she said, simply, still picking at the variety of fruit. He liked when she was first waking up; She was much more compliant.

He poured her a glass of water, and got himself a glass of light wine. Alcohol one of his few vices – Well, to him anyway – and he figured he'd need it for her first day in the house. "Bowls, plates, that sort is up there, silverware is in there, and the blender is over there on the counter if you want to make a breakfast smoothie," he said, motioning to each location as he told her, getting his own food, before sitting down.

Clary was a little hesitant to eat the food. They'd already discussed that she didn't think he'd poison her, intentionally. That didn't mean she trusted him being a good cook. Still, everything looked alright.. She toasted an English muffin, topped it with peanut butter that he'd put out, got a bowl of mixed fruit and yogurt, and even tried a bit of the bacon. Much to her surprise, it was actually good, even though the only thing she ate that he actually cooked was the bacon. "So, what is the plan for today?" she asked, clearly wondering what kind of things he'd want to do while trying to get her to trust him.

"Oh, I thought I'd take you with me to burn down a local church," he said, his face emotionless, and his tone flat.

She blanched, blinking at him, and had stopped in the middle of a bite of bacon. "What?" she asked, as if she didn't hear him right.

He held her stare for a few moments, before breaking into a grin. "I'm kidding, little sis," he said, seeing her relax. "Geez, I brought you here to prove I'm not evil, not to turn you," he said.

She composed herself, and went back to eating. "I forget how good of an actor you can be.." she mumbled, "And you didn't answer my question," she added.

"Well thanks, sis," he said with a smile, despite knowing that her compliment wasn't actually meant to be one. He sipped his wine to clear his throat. "Hmm, I don't trust you enough to take you out yet, neither of us trust each other to be in the training room, even though you couldn't actually kill me, movies put me to sleep.." he mused, glancing around. Really, he hadn't planned that much out. His eyes paused on something, and mischievous grin appeared on his face. Clary tried not to shudder at how much he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, when he smiled like that. "We could play video games," he stated, turning his gaze to her.

Once again, she froze, caught off guard. Really, she should expect the unexpected when it came to Sebastian. "I'm not going to fall for one of your jokes a second time, Sebastian," she said, a hard look in her eyes.

"I'm not joking. Jace and I played on days where we weren't busy, and I do for entertainment when I have some time to kill. You didn't see the consoles back at the townhouse?" he asked, raising a brow. "I may be a Shadowhunter, but I'm also still a teenager, and I can kick some serious ass in BioShock, Left 4 Dead, Silent Hill, and that kind of stuff," he said, eating his food.

Clary had seen the consoles, she just never thought anything of it. She couldn't even think of Jace playing the games, and he lived in New York, with other people and other teenagers. Yet any time she and Simon talked about comic books or video games, he got confused. Now Sebastian, who had been isolated most of his life and didn't really have a normal teenage experience, was suggesting that they play video games?

"Unless you're afraid I'll kick your ass," he said with a smug smirk.

She gave him a look of shock, but it was more sibling rivalry. "Do you have Resident Evil?" she asked.

"Damn straight I do," he said, grinning. This was more like it. No bickering, no death threats, just acting like brother and sister for the day.

"After breakfast then," she said, and he could see a devious smirk of her own. She believed she wasn't like him, but he knew that she was. He nodded, and went back to eating. "What was that comment about me not being able to kill you in the training room? Do you not think I'd be able to physically, or emotionally?" she asked.

"Well, that's part of it. No, I don't think you're strong enough, in mind or body, to kill me, but that's not what I meant," he said, shifting to get up and rinsed off his dishes, putting them in the dish washer.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked, confused. She finished up her stuff as well, going to follow his suit but he brushed her off and cleaned it up, putting away any leftovers.

"I'm not going to tell you all my secrets just yet, little sis," he said, giving her a smirk, running his fingers through his hair that was mostly dried.

She frowned and thought for a second. "What if I beat you at video games?" she bargained.

"How about this; For ever round I win, I get to ask you a question and you have to be 100% honest, and same, vice versa," he prompted, grinning.

"You've got yourself a deal," she nodded, and they sealed the deal with a hand shake.

They went off to playing, and Clary was surprised by how good Sebastian was. While neither of them could technically 'win' a round, they did get the amount of points from kills at the end of each section. He won the first few rounds easily, and they paused for lunch, making simple sandwiches.

"Okay, we played five rounds so five questions. If you ask me anything overly sexual, By the Angel, I don't care if you say I can't kill you. I will find a way," she warned, glaring at him

"Shit, there goes like have my questions," he said, though he made it very obvious that he was joking. She continued to glare at him, and he just grinned. "Fine, question one; Fondest memory?" he asked, starting off easy.

"The celebration after the Mortal War. It was very peaceful, even though we were mourning Max," she said, and he couldn't help but see the fact she'd glanced up at him when she'd mentioned it. He wasn't fooled that she was actually totally copacetic with him, but was just distracted.

He was tempted to point out that her happiest moment was shortly after she'd gotten their father killed, further proving she did have a darker heart than she believed she did. Instead, he decided he wanted to keep up her good mood. "If money wasn't an object, what would you do all day?" he asked.

"Go to different places and draw," she answered simply, shrugging. Obviously, he wasn't going to ask very hard questions to start off with. They were still trying to learn to trust each other, and that wouldn't be accomplished in one day.

"If you could change one thing about your life, what would it be?" he asked, rinsing the stuff off, before adding it to the dishwasher.

"I would have found out about being a Shadowhunter at an earlier age," she answered, also another simple answer for her that she didn't have to think about. He was a little disappointed that she didn't say that she was raised with him, but he didn't let it show.

"So you could have met Jace sooner?" he teased, smirking at her.

"I will figure out a way to kill you with this butter knife, Sebastian," she said, holding up the knife she was bringing over to him.

"Hey now, that wasn't sexual," he defended, grinning playfully. "What was your favorite food as a little girl?" he asked.

"Mac and cheese. I'd eat it like crazy. Mom would buy boxes and boxes off it. I'd have it for lunch, as a side for dinner, as a snack, at school.." she said, and he couldn't help but notice she had kind of a kiddish grin at the memory.

"If you could know the answer to any question, besides "What is the meaning of life?", what would it be?" He asked. Yes, this was a deeper question, and he was going to push a bit.

She paused. "How to figure out this whole situation," she said. He knew she meant the fact she hated her brother, but was sure she didn't actually want to, and he was trying to burn down the world, but he also knew he was partially right about the Clave being corrupt.

He nodded. "Alright, well let's go back to playing," he said.

They switched to Left 4 Dead, but her luck wasn't much better with that. He kept asking her a variety of trivial questions; Her favorite color, what kind of books she liked, what her life was like before she found out she was a Shadowhunter. But he still kept beating her. Years of practice couldn't compete with how fast his reflexes were. Hers were good, his were just better.

It took nearly all day, but at the end of their most recent campaign, it came up that she'd had the higher score. He quirked a brow, glancing over at her. He knew what question was coming before she even asked it.

"What did you mean about me not being able to kill you?" she asked, looking at him.

"When your friends from the Clave showed up at the sacred site, and you were there, looking for either me or Jace to stab with Glorious, you spooked Lilith. She was afraid she was going to lose me again, like she did when Jace killed me. So after everything calmed down, she preformed a spell that basically makes me immortal. I'll still age, and die eventually from natural causes, but I can't be killed," he said. Actually, he knew one thing that could kill him; Heavenly fire. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He'd been honest, he just didn't add that detail.

"Like.. By anything?" she asked, shocked. He got up to figure out something for dinner since they'd been playing all day.

"You only won one round, little sister. Today has been fun, but that doesn't mean I trust you with secrets like that. It's getting late, time for food, and bed soon," he told her, looking through the freezer. He picked out steak he had, getting out a few things to go with it. "How do you like your meat cooked?" he asked.

"Medium," she answered, coming to sit over by him. "Any ideas for what's on the agenda for tomorrow? I don't imagine we're going to play video games the whole time I'm here," she asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"I haven't decided yet. If you have any ideas as to what else we could do inside, besides training and playing video games, feel free to suggest them," he said, working on the food.

She put her chin in her hands as she thought, watching him cook. "Hmm, I'm not sure. We can figure something out tomorrow," she said with a shrug. He nodded, finishing cooking.

They ate in peace, and he'd let her off to have some time to herself. Before getting ready for bed, he'd managed to slip in her room back in New York, and get some stuff she'd need – Cloths, toiletries, her sketch book, and a few other things. He'd even grabbed her stele, but he planned on keeping that on him until he could trust her. The rest, he'd put in her backpack, and he returned back to the house.

He made his way upstairs, knocking on her door, though it was partly open. It was a two way street; She'd have to trust him, and he'd have to trust her. So that meant sticking to his word on not entering her room, unless invited.

"You can come in," she called to him.

He was a bit surprised to find her seem relaxed. They'd had a nice day, and he remembered their time in Paris, after she'd followed him. They spent the afternoon together, and it was actually nice. They'd had that again today. He smiled softly as he made his way inside, holding up the bag. "I brought you a present," he said, his smile cheeky.

She was laying on the bed, drawing on some paper that was left in her room. She glanced up as he came in, raising a brow at the fact he had her bag. "Present?" she asked, confused.

"Some stuff I figured you might need and want," he said, going over and set it on the bed.

She sat up and looked through it, immediately pulling out the sketch pad. "Thanks," she said, and they both kind of stared at each other, surprised that she'd just thanked him. She seemed to do it for the trivial stuff. Letting her borrow his scarf when she was cold, getting her things from home..

"You're welcome. I actually didn't sleep until noon, so I'm going to get some sleep. You should too soon," he said, giving her a playful smile.

She nodded. "I will soon. I'll see you tomorrow, Sebastian," she said.

He leaned over, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Clarissa," he said, before heading down to go to bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I need your help for the next day. Sebastian doesn't completely trust her to take her out yet.. Do you guys have any ideas as to what they could do inside?  
>Btw, it is canon for Sebastian to like video games. As he stated, Clary saw consoles and game controllers on the coffee table in the townhouse while she was staying with Sebastian. <strong> 


End file.
